


to catch a star

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: Bokuto meeting Akaashi's family is quite possibly the worst (read: best) thing to ever happen to Keiji





	to catch a star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/gifts).



> Hello~  
> This is my second giveaway fic for Remus! I do hope you love it Remus!  
> Akaashi is a lil different than i usually write him but i think it works with the family Dynamics.  
> There is a thunderstorm that sets one of the characters off a bit, so warning for that
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy this pure sap~

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji sighs, “what’s wrong?” 

 

He jumps. “Nothing!” 

 

Keiji can see Konoha hide a laugh behind a hand, can see Komi rolls his eyes, can see everyone else give him pitying looks. But Keiji is too irritated to tell them off. For four days now, Bokuto has been fidgety, more quiet than usual, looking at Keiji with drawn brows and pouting lips. Anytime Keiji addresses him, Bokuto jumps, yells a weak response, and then runs away. Other than that, he's been inseparable from Keiji, which Keiji doesn't really mind, other than the fact that he gets  _ too close  _ whenever someone else is nearby. Keiji has even caught Bokuto narrowing eyes at Keiji's female classmates.

 

Keiji is tired. And also concerned because the last person he wants to upset is Bokuto. 

 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji says, pinning him with a look that he cannot run away from, “do you want to come over after practice?” 

 

If not for the situation, Keiji would make a joke about how Bokuto has never been this still before, how Bokuto looks like a true owl with those wide eyes. Instead, Keiji shifts his weight between his feet, tugs on his fingers, and looks off to the side. 

 

“To…” Bokuto starts, but then stops, grabbing Keiji’s shoulders. “To your house?” 

 

“I thought that was obvious.”

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto shakes him and Keiji looks back. Golden eyes are shimmering with hope, mouth pulled into an anxious smile. His hair has started falling after hours of practice, silver and black all around his face and Keiji swallows hard.

 

Beautiful. Bokuto Koutarou is beautiful. 

 

“Are you sure? I’ve never been over before and I don’t wanna be a trouble and I don’t have anything to give your parents and—”

 

“Bokuto-san, calm down.” Keiji says this, as if his own heart isn’t beating heavily in his chest. “It’s fine. They’ll be more than happy to have you.” 

 

He perks up even more, if possible, almost as if he hasn’t been dejected all week. “Really? Awesome, awesome! No extra practice tonight then!” 

 

Bokuto picks up a volleyball, calls after Konoha, and takes off. Keiji watches, wanting nothing more than to follow. 

  
  


*

 

Keiji stops just outside of his door.

 

Bokuto is bouncing on his toes. Freshly clean hair falls over his face, covering his eyes, which somehow makes them glow even more. His fingers tap on his thighs. A nervous Bokuto is a rare sight and, with the moonlight casting his face in silvers, the angles of his face even softer than usual, he looks like an angel. Or maybe even a god. 

 

Honestly, Keiji’s heart never had a chance. 

 

He clears his throat. “I apologize for what is about to happen.” 

 

Bokuto’s head whips to him, startled. “What?” 

 

A sigh. There is no way to describe, so Keiji just lets the door open, and suddenly any sense of quiet or calm is gone in a whirlwind of shouts and clanging dishes and blaring video games. The instant Keiji has one foot inside, there is a shriek of his name and then he is tackled by a blur. 

 

“Yes, hello, Keiaara.” 

 

“You’re home—” she pulls away to grin at Keiji but stops short. “Who is that?” She rushes over, not even giving Bokuto a chance to get past the door. “Who are you? Are you nii-chan’s boyfriend?”   

 

Bokuto sputters and Keiji grabs her sleeve and yanks her back, ignoring the own rushing of his blood, the heat on his face. “This is Bokuto Koutarou. Ace and captain of the volleyball team.” 

 

“ _ The  _ Bokuto Koutarou?” 

 

Keiji groans. He had no chance to notice that his mom is already home, though he supposes he should've guessed based on the glorious smell from the kitchen. Akaashi Kimie is many things. A devoted wife, a loving mother, a badass vice president for a company, an amazing cook, and so much more. Unfortunately for Keiji, she is also a huge tease.

 

Everyone's attention turns to the front of the room. Even Keikoa looks up from her game, expression neutral other than the blinking eyes. Keiaara and Keijiro stand on either side of their mom, all three of them with crossed arms and raised brows. 

 

Bokuto is trapped and doesn't even know it.

 

“Come on,” Keiji says, toes off his shoes. He glances back at Bokuto, whose mouth hangs open, eyes darting from Keiji to his family and back to Keiji. “I'll introduce you.”

 

He snaps out of it, focusing fully on Keiji, maintaining eye contact even as he grabs his shoes and all but throws them on the floor. “Akaashi!” He whines. “You never told me you had siblings.”

 

Keiji feels his ears go red. “It never came up…” he mumbles, turning away, only to be caught in his mom's far too gleeful gaze.

 

Once they are both, finally, inside with the door closed, Keiji gestures to the couch. “That's Keikoa, her and Keiaara are twins, both twelve.”

 

Keikoa inclines her head, “nice to meet you,” eyes glued to Bokuto, who waves with a goofy grin.

 

Keiji fiddles with his fingers, absolutely despising the look his mom and brother throw him. Both so  _ knowing _ and  _ smug.  _ This is exactly why Keiji goes to Bokuto’s and has never brought Bokuto here before. He already regrets it. 

 

“This is Keijiro, he's nineteen but can't be bothered to move out yet, and my mom, Kimie.”

 

Kimie strides forward, smile a touch too mischievous and sticks her hand out to Bokuto. Despite the pink apron and sauce on her cheek, she looks every bit the confident and intimidating woman she is. Keiji gets his eyes from her, after all.

 

“So nice to finally meet you, Koutarou-kun,” she purrs. “I've heard so much about you.”

 

“We truly are blessed today, to meet the infamous  _ Bokuto-san,”  _ Keijiro adds, and they've all but got Bokuto cornered.

 

Keiji is going to murder them.

 

Bokuto, who lives to be in the spotlight, perks up under the attention. He smiles wide and those eyes are so pure, Keiji knows he missed every implication his family threw at him. “Oh, Kaashi, you talk about me?” 

 

“Does he ever!” Kimie laughs, walking back to the kitchen. “Keiaara, Keioka, be dears and make the table, won’t you? Koutarou-kun can sit in Keiko’s usual spot.” 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude or—”

 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji says, “I invited you here, didn’t I?” 

 

“Ah, well… yeah, you’re right!” 

 

Keiji’s lips twitch up at the corners and he definitely ignores the look from his brother. “Would you like to borrow some more comfortable clothes?” 

 

The walk down the hallway is quiet, which Keiji knows just means that they are all whispering about him and Bokuto behind his back. Which is fine. All of this teasing and everyone jumping Bokuto and Bokuto being here in his house, in his  _ room  _ now, is  _ fine.  _

 

“This is messier than I expected,” Bokuto says. 

 

A huff of a laugh passes through Keiji’s nose. Stacks of books scattered around the room, discarded towel in the corner, the desk covered in crooked papers, bed unmade. “It’s organized.” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Keiji sees Bokuto look at a pile of socks. “You sure?”

 

Keiji rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer. He rifles through his dresser for old hand me downs that may fit Bokuto. But then, so quiet he almost misses it, “Kaashi, why… did you invite me over?” 

 

The answer is automatic. “Because we’re friends.” 

 

“But you’ve never invited me before.” 

 

At this, Keiji looks over. Bokuto is looking down and off to the side, eyebrows pinched together, hands balling into his pants. It’s very unusual to see. It’s not bashful or dejected, it’s nervous. Bokuto is nervous and Keiji doesn’t understand why.

 

Keiji throws the clothes onto his bed and walks over, reaching out to ghost his fingers along Bokuto’s arm, before dropping it and fiddling them. “You’ve been off lately, so I thought this might cheer you up.” Keiji bites his lip.“Besides, you’re important to me, so…” 

 

Bokuto’s head whips up so fast, Keiji can almost hear it crack. “I’m important to you?” 

 

Keiji’s face is on fire, his heart is pounding, surely Bokuto has noticed, surely all his feelings are spilling out of him, overflowing and drowning them both. He clears his throat, refuses to meet Bokuto’s eyes. “Of course you are.” 

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto throws his arms around him, squeezes him. “Thank you, thank you so much!” 

 

“So, you feel better?” 

 

Bokuto places him down and Keiji can barely catch his breath between the lingering touches, the wide smile, and how that face melts into a thoughtful expression. “Yeah. I guess I was just feeling… jealous.” 

 

Keiji blinks. “Jealous? Of what?” 

 

Bokuto grabs the clothes and slinks away to the bathroom without another word. 

 

~

Dinner is chaos. 

 

As usual, hands fly around the table, grabbing for food, arguing over who gets to use the butter first. But tonight, it’s even worse, because his dad comes home covered in paint and clay and, instead of bringing some semblance of order as usual, he brings the attention back to Bokuto tenfold. 

 

“Ah, Koutarou-kun, I was wondering when we'd get to meet you.”

 

“Bokuto-san, what is niisan like at school? 

 

“No, no, that’s boring. Bokuto-san, when did you two—”

 

“Oh! Bokuto-san! Are you really the ace?” 

 

“Why don’t you guys leave him be? Let him eat.” 

 

“Keiji, don’t be a party pooper. So, Koutarou-kun, taking care of my little bro?” 

 

Bokuto sets his glass down and smiles at them. “Akaashi at school is like this cool and collected guy who is really smart and helps everyone! But sometimes he gets in his own head and shuts down.” Bokuto speaks between bites, not at all deterred by the eyes on him, by the endless stream of words thrown at him. “I am the ace! And Captain! Cool, right? I really am the best. Wait, no, Kaashi is the best. And I guess I take care of him? Though he tends to take care of me more, and—”

 

“Koutarou-kun,” Kimie says, leaning a chin on her hand. Everyone stays quiet and looks at her. If Bokuto’s charisma excites others, Kimie’s is magnetic. “What are your intentions with my son?” 

 

Keiji hates her. Keiji is going to kill her. Keiji—  

 

“I just want him to be happy!” Bokuto says, shovels down more food, and adds, “and hang out with him. A lot. I wanna hang out with him all the time.” 

 

Nevermind, Keiji can’t kill anyone, because he is already dead. Though if he were actually dead, Keiji supposes he wouldn’t feel like his entire being is on fire. 

 

Kimie blinks, stares, and then she rears back and laughs. A full, loud, unrestrained laugh. Keiji's dad is looking at Bokuto with a smile, but more serious eyes than before. Keijiro laughs with his mom, and the twins stare.

 

Keiji is going to raise from his grave to murder them all.

 

Except Bokuto.

 

“Good thing Keiko isn’t here,” Keijiro says. “She’d kick your ass.” 

 

Bokuto just  _ laughs.  _

~

Keiji is helping clear the table when he sees it.

 

A blinding flash, illuminating the room in an eerie blue. And then a moment of deafening silence, followed by a boom. Keiji's hands still around a glass as everyone stops and looks out the window, waiting.

 

And then it happens again but this time, it takes the power with it. 

 

Sighing, Keiji sets the dishes down, digs his dying phone out and turns on the flashlight. He can make out his sister’s huddling together on the couch, throwing a blanket around each other. Keijiro is cursing and rummaging in the supply closet, his mom lighting every candle she can find, and his dad pulling out extra blankets. 

 

Then there’s Bokuto, staring at Keiji with wide eyes, face pale, hands curled into the fabric of his pants, white knuckled. 

 

Keiji has never seen that look on Bokuto before but he understands it too well. He crosses over to Bokuto quickly, grabs one of his hands gently, rubs his thumb across Bokuto’s palm. “Bokuto-san?”

 

Bokuto’s starts, eyes jumping around. “I’m fine, it’s fine. Uh, I should probably go home now.” 

 

“Nonsense,” Kimie says, setting their largest candle on the dining table. “You should not go outside in this storm. We can set up a futon in Keiji’s room. Just be sure to give your parents a call.” 

 

Another flash of lightning and Bokuto jumps, hand squeezing Keiji’s in a bruising manner when the thunder follows. 

 

“Hey,” Keiji keeps his voice low, “I’m here, it’s okay. Do you want me to call your mom for you?” 

 

Bokuto is shaking but he looks at Keiji, swallows hard, and then nods. Keiji doesn’t let go of his hand, glad to have her number in his own phone already. He pulls it up, knowing the call will surely kill what little remains of his battery life, and dials. 

 

“Keiji-kun?” Her voice is wobbly, nervous. 

 

“Good evening, Oba-san,” he says. 

 

“Is Koutarou still with you?” 

 

“Yes. My mom says we’ll make him a futon and he can stay here.” 

 

A pregnant pause. Another streak of lightning and Keiji looks back into Bokuto’s eyes, runs his hand up and down his arm, trying to get Bokuto to stay with him, to even his breathing.

 

“He’s terrified of lightning and thunder, you know.” She finally says, almost inaudible.

 

“I see that,” Keiji keeps his voice level. “Is there anything that helps?” 

 

“If you put a blanket completely over him and just… talk, he should be okay.” 

 

“Okay, thank you, oba-san.” 

 

“Keep him safe for me, okay, Keiji-kun?”  

 

They exchange final goodbyes and then Keiji hangs up, bringing his other hand to grab Bokuto’s. “Hey,” he says, “I’m here. Let’s go lie down, okay?” 

 

Keiji’s dad is huddled with the twins, telling them stories and making them laugh, Keijiro hands Keiji a flashlight when they pass, teasing expression falling upon seeing Bokuto’s. They make it to his room, see his mom straighten. 

 

“Ah, perfect timing, I just finished—” She walks over, cups Bokuto’s face in her hands. “What happened? Are you okay?” 

 

His eyes are wide, and when another flash illuminates the room, he jumps, whimpers. 

 

“Oh. Oh, my dear, come here.” She pulls him close, gives him a tight hug, and that’s when silent tears spill down Bokuto’s cheeks. Keiji’s heart aches at the sight and all he wants to do is brush them away, replace them with featherlight kisses and laughter. When Kimie pulls away, she cups his face again, crouches down and leans in close. “You tell me if you need anything, okay?” 

 

Bokuto nods mutely and Kimie shoots Keiji a look as she walks out, as if he doesn’t already know, as if his heart isn’t breaking just at the sight of Bokuto like this. When she leaves, Keiji leads Bokuto to the bed, already deciding to take the futon for the night. Anything to make Bokuto more comfortable. He hesitates before climbing in beside Bokuto, putting the blanket completely over the both of them.

 

“Do you want light?” He asks. Bokuto shakes his head. “Okay. Do you want to hear a story?” 

 

Bokuto nods, body stiffening when lightning and thunder strike again, rain pounding against the side of Keiji’s house. Keiji can feel himself shaking, but for entirely different reasons, as he reaches to card his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. It’s as soft as he always imagined it would be. Like feathers. Like the wings of an owl. Bokuto leans into the touch. 

 

“Okay, so, once there was a boy,” Keiji takes a shaky breath, tries to steel his nerves. “There was a boy who was in a school club just because he needed to be. He was good at it, but didn’t have any particularly strong feelings about it. But one day, he went to look at high schools, to see which one he wanted to attend, and there, playing that same sport, the boy met a star.” 

 

Keiji shifts, tries to ignore the golden eyes now boring into his face. “The star was just… so bright and brilliant and seemed to be having a lot of fun. The boy wanted to play with the star, to help it grow even more, and so he picked that high school. And,” he licks dry lips, “ever since then, the boy and the star have been together and the boy wishes on the star everyday for it to stay that way.” 

 

This time, even with a flash of light, a house rattling boom, Bokuto doesn’t flinch. He just stares at Keiji, eyes smoldering, lips parted. The hand in Bokuto’s hair works faster, nervous. And then, Bokuto is smiling, so gently that his eyes close and crinkle at the edges and Keiji is  _ so in love.  _

 

“Kaashi,” Bokuto whispers, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling him close. “You’re the real star.” 

 

Keiji’s heart is trying to break out of his ribcage, his blood warm and racing. Everything is overwhelming. Bokuto’s arms holding him tight, Bokuto’s voice in his ear, Bokuto complimenting him,  _ Bokuto.  _

 

“Bokuto-san—” but then Keiji hears snoring and he accepts his death. 

 

*

 

“Akaashi Keiji!” 

 

A loud scream startles him awake. Keiji’s eyes fly open and he jumps, but something stops him from moving very far and—  

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Akaashi Keiji, why the hell is there a man  _ in your bed with you _ ?”

 

Keiji can barely register his sister’s voice over the roaring of his blood, over the hammering of his heart. Next to him, still asleep and drooling, is Bokuto. His hair is a mess, flopped over his face. Dry tear tracks are barely visible on his cheeks, the angles of his face soft. And, most importantly, he has one arm thrown over Keiji, legs tangled together. 

 

Unfortunately, Keiko’s yells summoned the entire family and now Keiji has six pairs of eyes on him. He is too hot, he is too aware of every small movement Bokuto makes, especially when one draws Keiji closer to his chest. 

 

“Bokuto-san,” he says, breathless,” Bokuto-san, please wake up.” 

 

But it’s too late. He can already hear the shutters of cameras, can already hear Keiaara singing a love song, can already hear Keijiro laughing his smug ass off, can already hear his dad’s intake of breath, his mom’s snort. 

 

He can already hear Keiko moving forward.

 

“Bokuto-san,” he says more urgently this time, shaking him, poking his face. “Keiko is going to kill you.” 

 

A snore gets caught and then Bokuto’s face twitches, eyes slowly peeling open. He grins, completely unaware of everything else around him. “Kaashi,” he says, voice warm and filled with sleep, but content, “good morning!” 

 

Keiji is so done for. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Keiko says, throwing the blanket away from them. 

 

Keiji finally manages to get away, to stand up and put a hand on Keiko’s shoulder. “It’s fine! He was scared last night so I was telling him a story and then we just sorta fell asleep but nothing happened and—” 

 

Bokuto laughs, sits up. He sees everyone now, but somehow, because he’s Bokuto, doesn’t feel any sense of danger. “I’ve never heard you ramble like that, Kaashi. How cute.” 

 

Keiji knows that there is no god, because surely if there were, he wouldn’t be made to suffer this way.  

 

“Bokuto-san, please,” he hates that it sounds like a whine and that his mom and brother lean on each other in dying laughter.

 

Bokuto just gives him a grin, but then his gaze slides to Keiko and he freezes, blinks. “Who… is that?”

 

“That's what I'm asking you!” She says, going past Keiji and getting right up in Bokuto's face. “Who are you and why are you in Keiji's bed.”

 

“I'm Bokuto Koutarou,” he says slowly. “Who are you?”

 

“Answer my other question.”

 

Keiji puts his arms out between them. “Keiko, stop it! I told you what happened. Bokuto-san, this is my older sister, Keiko. She's twenty-one and in college.”

 

“She's your—” Bokuto's face blooms red and he covers his mouth with a hand. 

 

“Bokuto-san?”

 

His eyes flit to and from Keiji's face. “Were you, uh, out with her? Last week?”

 

Keiji blinks. “Yes. Why?”

 

“Oh my God,” Bokuto buries his face in his hands. “I'm so stupid." 

 

“Bokuto-san?”

 

Keiji's entire family is still watching and Keiji wishes he had any authority to kick them out. But they don't listen to him, they only live to make his life hell.

 

“I thought…” he runs his hands through his hair, stares at the wall. “Oh my God, i saw you and your sister out and about and she gave you a hug and kissed your cheek, and I thought—”

 

His mom and Keijiro burst out in a new peel of laughter, and Keiko joins them. Keiji is hot. Too hot, and he can't breathe.

 

“—that she was your girlfriend and I got so sad and _ jealous.  _ I'm so stupid.”

 

“You got… jealous?” His voice squeaks and now he's breathing too hard and he can't even see his family anymore.

 

“Well, yeah, 'cause I like you!”

 

Dead silence. No one moves, no one says anything, all the cackling dies. And Keiji—  

 

Keiji's face burns and he flops forward, burying it in his comforter. “Oh my God, Bokuto-san.”

 

“And I thought you maybe liked me too, but then I saw you with her and that's why I was being so weird and annoying this week, and I'm so sorry, Akaashi, I didn't—”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

It's still silent. Keiji breathes into his comforter, tries to stop his hands from shaking, and then he finally looks up. Golden eyes are on him, fragile, hair framing his red face, and  _ gods, Bokuto is so beautiful.  _

 

“I do,” Keiji finally says. He licks dry lips, looks away. “Like you, I mean. I do.”

 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ his family leaves the room and he's left with a speechless Bokuto.

 

“I have… for a while. That's why I told you that story last night.”

 

It's silent. The bed shifts, and then all the wind is knocked from Keiji's lungs as Bokuto crushes him into a hug.

 

“Oh, thank god! Thank god! Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend? And we can go on dates and hold hands and—”

 

“Yes,” Keiji breathes, “please.”

 

When Keiji's family cheers from the other room, his mom announcing that she's going to make a feast, Keiji finds that he doesn't care.

 

As long as this star stays by his side, everything is perfect.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think
> 
> Yes the power is out and i have Keiji seeing Bokuto's face just pretend that the moonlight hits Akaashi's window perfectly okay
> 
> I thought it'd be interesting to have the Big Loud Confident Bokuto be the one scared of thunder and lightning /shrug
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsoakedskin?s=09)


End file.
